The usefulness of accurate positioning is well known. A typical form of location determination involves using a satellite-based positioning system, such as the Global Positioning System (GPS). While satellite-based positioning systems can be highly accurate, in some situations it may not be possible to receive signals from a sufficient number of satellite-based positioning system satellites to perform an accurate location determination of a wireless mobile device. For example, in a city dense with buildings, other positioning methods may be more accurate. Range-based positioning systems may be useful for mobile wireless devices that communicate with cellular network base stations. However, in order to determine a location based on ranging information with one or more base stations, the base station's location needs to be known. Many wireless service providers do not make the locations of their base stations publicly available, therefore the location of these base stations may need to be determined Such determination of the location of a base station may be referred to as “reverse positioning.”